Sentience is Not Artificial
by Pakmai
Summary: James Bond is back from another "vacation" to find MI6 greatly changed under the guidance of the new Quartermaster. There is a shock waiting for 007 in the basement of MI6 though. It's a brave new world. No pairings, Pre-Skyfall AU. Craig!Bond and Whishaw!Q. One-shot.


**This is shorter than I expected, but it's something that's been going around in my head since I saw a picture on Deviantart called 'Robot Q' by mylsza. I hope you all go and look at it, it's really good, and intriguing.**

**I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot, it's taking place around the beginning of Skyfall-ish time, but ignoring the events of the movie completely. And yes, the science is dubious at best. Just pretend. ;)**

**James Bond does not belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. :)**

* * *

James Bond had taken a 'vacation' from MI6, making a temporary home in some backwards part of the world, not knowing about the technological advances the rest of the world was making in his absence. Not that he was ever particularly good with technology. The old Q would always tell him what he needed to know about his gadgets and how to use them, and while he did have rudimentary hacking skills, he was considered by most to be technophobic though that wasn't the case at all. He just liked to do some things the old fashioned way. It's not as if he ever came up against any villains that were very technologically savvy. It didn't make sense for them because then they could just be tracked down that much easier through that same technology. And then James never knew about them because the boffins back at Q-branch would take them down and there was no need for the double-oh to be sent.

At least he knew enough to let M know that he was taking this little hiatus, though not where or how long. He didn't want to be found afterall. It's time for him to return though, which has brought James back to MI6, striding in the front door smug as you please like he hasn't just been missing for several months. There are some things that he immediately notices however. The upgraded monitors that the security has, increased number of cameras, and other things here and there that seem to indicate an upgrade in the security of MI6, but also in the general level of technology. Interesting, he muses to himself as he gets onto the elevator and punches the level for M's office. He might as well go see the old bat first, she'll want to know he's there, and then there will probably be psych evaluations and physical testing. Nothing he's not used to already. And if there is one thing he did while he was away, it was to keep in peak physical condition. Something he's always been proud of even though he is getting older. Older in the realm of the double-ohs at least, probably the oldest of them all but also the best at his job.

When he exits the elevator, he looks around slowly and smiles at the secretary, a redhead with a pinched face and a disapproving look every time he comes through, as if his very presence offends her. He tried flirting with her once or twice, but it didn't go over well so he's just ignored it. "Is she in?" He asks as he jerks his thumb toward the door of M's office. He barely waits for more than a 'yes' to come from the redhead's mouth before he walks toward the door and opens it. Since M is on the phone, he casually walks over to the small tray of alcohol and tumblers sitting off to one side, pouring himself a small bit of brandy before he goes over to sit in front of the desk.

When she finishes with her phone call, M hangs up and gives James a hard look. The man may be her favorite - not that she would ever tell anyone that - but she has to try and keep him on a short leash because heaven knows what he would do if he knew how much M actually cared for him. "Finally decide to bring yourself back, then? What makes you think you still have a job, 007?" She asks in a cold tone as she watches the agent.

"Because I am the best at what I do, M." James says bluntly and without a hint of bragging in his tone. To him it's just a simple fact. "And despite the upgrades you've made in the last few months, you still need agents in the field. Technology does not solve everything. In fact, it rarely solves anything, just makes our lives more difficult." He says as he notes the upgraded computer that M has on her desk, and several other additions like the glass wall that doubles as a screen if the wires embedded along the frame and the small computer-ish box sitting by it is anything to go by.

M still does not look pleased as she watches her agent. "Yes, unfortunately you are right, 007. We do still need agents. But we need reliable agents. Ones that will do their job and return." She shuffles some papers around on her desk before she adds, "There have been quite a few changes while you've been gone. And you've been gone long enough that you will need to go through the tests, physical and psychological evaluations. Who knows if you're even fit for duty after months away from it." She says skeptically as she watches him. "Tanner will catch you up on some of the changes, and if you pass the tests, then we'll speak again." She says casually, pressing a button on her much modernized phone which buzzes.

A few moments later, Tanner walks into the room, barely sparing Bond a glance, but as always he seems to know why he was summoned. "Come with me, 007. We may as well get this over with." He says with an air of exasperation, but he's nearly as tolerant of the agent as anyone else. In fact, if James had to say that anyone in this building was his friend, Tanner would be one of them, along with old Boothroyd perhaps.

Slowly, James pushes himself out of the chair, downs the rest of his drink before he nods. "Pleasure to be back." he says before he buttons his suit jacket casually and turns to Tanner. "I'll need to change." he says simply as he looks at the man, following him out of the office and down to the level where all the exercise equipment is. And while it's open to pretty much any employee of MI6, the most frequent visitors are the agents, more specifically the double-ohs.

Tanner provides clean workout clothes for the double-oh, politely waiting for him to change before leading him to the first room where he's hooked up to computer monitors and the like and then is put through his paces.

While he's going through the physical tests, which he passes with flying colors, Tanner tells James about all the changes that have been made. That old Boothroyd retired, but not before naming his successor. He implies that the choice was a surprise and a complete shock to everyone but he adds that James will understand when he sees him. He then goes on to explain how the new Quartermaster has expanded their technology division, upgraded building security, demonstrated quite dramatically how cyber terrorists could easily get past their firewall and subsequently redid the entire system. He also tore through Q-branch and fired or relocated people who were not doing their job, hiring others that are the best in their field, which means that now the branch is a force to be reckoned with. Also, the members of Q-branch worship their new boss and the ground he walks on. Don't cross him or you have to deal with the minions.

"It's actually a little bit disturbing and scary." Tanner admits as he watches James go through another part of his examination, holding a tablet balanced in one hand as he multi-tasks and is going through emails or something. After his little commentary he starts up on his explanations again, until Bond goes into the psych evaluation, at which point he merely waits for the agent to get out, and tells him to go home since they have to analyze all the data.

So James showers, changes, and then heads back to his empty flat, looking around for a few moments. It's sparsely decorated, everything having been provided by MI6, from the flat to his dishes. About the only thing that's personalized are his sheets. Because he's a little bit of a snob in that area and he knows what he likes.

It's still sort of a lonely place to go to but he doesn't feel like putting out the effort of going to a bar to pick someone up to share his bed tonight. So instead he grabs a bottle of alcohol and watches crap tellie until finally he decides it's time to shower and change for bed.

When the morning comes, James returns to MI6, declared fit for active duty which is nothing less than he expected, standing there in front of M's desk with his hands in his pockets. "What's next?" he asks as he watches the older woman in front of him.

"Now you meet your new Quartermaster, 007. I think you'll find him quite a bit different than the last. Less tolerant of your antics, I imagine." M says as she gets up from her desk, walking toward her door with the expectation that Bond will follow her, walking straight to the elevator, Tanner joining the little entourage when they're outside.

Bond steps into the elevator last and stands near the back to look at the others. "That sounds a little ominous." he says quietly as he looks around, watching as the elevator descends to the level that Tanner selected. Q-branch is in the basement levels in case of explosions or fires, plus the firing range is down there.

M leads the way out of the elevator, and into Q-branch which makes everyone stand at attention pretty much, the minions not used to any of the higher ups coming down if there's not a big mission happening. "007, meet your new Quartermaster." She introduces, motioning to the man in the front of the room.

While most of the room is wide open spaces with desks lining either side, the front has a wall covered in screens, one large one in the center with smaller ones radiating out from it, a standing desk having a laptop and another smaller screen off to the side. But the ceiling above this area is lowered slightly, black and almost menacing with a few cords draping down from it. What shocks James more than anything though is the lone figure standing in the front of the room. A bit shorter than him, thin, pale, wearing slim trousers and a button-up shirt, tie and cardigan. He wears glasses to conceal vivid green eyes, high cheekbones and somewhat fae features.

That however is not what shocks James Bond. What shocks him is the wires draping down from the ceiling are jacked directly into the younger man at his neck and one even disappearing into his hair. "What. Precisely. Is he?" He asks, choosing his words slowly and carefully as he looks over at M.

"He is the culmination of years of research, something that even I didn't know about until Boothroyd presented him to me. This young man is the combination of man and machine. He was apparently in a rather awful car accident, donated his body to science it seems. But it was too mangled to do much with until Boothroyd got a hold of it. He claims to have destroyed all pertinent data as to how he did it, but Q is about 70 percent robotic, and 30 percent human. His head was apparently a bit bashed in, so his mind and all its functions were replaced with a computer. It's more efficient for him to plug directly into Q-branches mainframe for some of his duties." M says as she looks at Q, obviously not knowing everything that happened to create the android, but apparently that was by design.

"Ah. 007. We meet at last." Q speaks for the first time as he looks at the agent. "Upon my creation, Boothroyd decided that what went into creating me was too dangerous, and destroyed all traces of his plans, wiped them from my memory as well." he says thoughtfully. "Apparently I surprised him by achieving sentience. Imagine his surprise." he says as he turns back to his screens. "I hope this won't be a problem for you, 007, I assure you I am more than competent." he continues in his posh, slightly clipped tones, sounding as human as anyone else, images and information flashing across the screens in front of him.

James watches Q for a few moments, shaking his head slowly. "No problem at all, Quartermaster." He says as he watches the young man in front of him, more than a little intrigued by it all. Instead, he goes over to stand beside but two steps back from the young man. "It's a brave new world." He says as he continues to watch the screen in front of him, hands sliding into his pockets. "What's my mission, Q?" he asks casually, assuming that he might have one.

As the mission is explained to Bond, everyone in the room can see that the two will have a unique relationship, their banter and snarking easy and companionable. And everyone can tell that the two are going to be the most dangerous pair at MI6. Heaven help the world if they were to ever turn against Queen and Country.


End file.
